Divergent Fanfic
by f0urever
Summary: A Fanfic of how life would be if there was no war, will things be different or will events end up with the same consequences? I know its been done before but they're my favorites so i did this anyway. I suck at summaries the story is better than that, please read! My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, please be nice hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer - i do not own any of the characters they are not from my imagination, unfortunately i am not Veronica Roth :(**

Tris P.O.V

I pull my arm up to knock on the door. "Come in, it's open" calls Christina. Reluctant to go in I sigh and push the door open. Chris's apartment is a tip! She has clothes all over the floor and make up spread over every possible surface of her room. "What happened did you get hit by a bomb or something?" I joke. "Nope, just finding the perfect outfit for you to wear tonight," she says in her girly excited voice. "Please don't put me in something ridiculously slutty!" I moan. "Uh, uh, uh, what was the rule?"

"You'll help me train the initiates if I let you dress me how you want tonight I know, I know," I sigh.

"Right let's get on with it! I've found the perfect dress for you, it's too small for me now which means it will be perfect for you,"

"Hey!" I interrupt

"Now, where did I put the shoes," she says ignoring my protests. "Aha, here they are!" she holds up a pair of black strappy wedges that are like 8 inches high, there's no way I'll be able to walk in them but I decide to let her find that out for herself. I put on the dress, it's a small simple black dress with a gaping hole in the back. It comes down to the top of my thigh barely covering my panties. "Chris this is ridiculous, you really expect me to wear this?" I ask

"Yep" she replies popping the 'p'. "You look stunning!" I look back in the mirror and have to admit I do look quite good and that's without her amazing make up skills that she has. She somehow manages to transform me into someone half decent looking.

After twenty minute of sitting at Chris's dressing table she's managed to transform me. I have smoky dark eyes with eyeliner to make them stand out, my face is contoured with foundation and I have a light layer of dark purple lipstick. I sit on her bed while she gets herself ready. I haven't seen Tobias all day, I'm starting to worry that he's changed his mind about me. That he thinks I'm just a silly little girl who he doesn't want to be associated with. I don't know what I'll do, I don't want to push him away but I miss him whenever he's not around. "Okay, ready to go to this thing then?" Christina says appearing from the bathroom wearing a small black dress, with a plunging neckline and black stilettos. "Yeah," I reply managing a smile. "What's up Tris? You look like a sad puppy."

I know I can trust Chris with my worries "I've just been worrying about, about Four…"

"What about him," she continues

"I'm just worried that he's having second thoughts about me, about 'us'. What if he doesn't like me anymore but just can't say it to my face cause I'm just a little kid, with her first boyfriend, first relationship. I mean I've only just become a Dauntless member and I'm not exactly pretty and…"

"Stop right there Tris you're amazing, you ranked first in initiation, you're gorgeous and Four really likes you, I've seen the way he looks at you trust me, _you _have nothing to worry about. Now come on we better get going the others will be wondering where we are." She gets up and holds a hand out to me. "Time to go stun some guys into silence, Miss Prior," I grab her hand and stand up.

Chris always manages to make me smile, I love having a friend like her, a proper friend, not like it was in Abnegation. You never actually know each other, talking about yourself was frowned upon it showed selfishness. We walk out the door of her apartment and head to Zeke and Uriah's for the 'party of the year' as Uriah calls it.

**A.N. Just developing the start of the story it will get more interesting i promise! Review with your opinions and ideas please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

******Thanks for reading the first chapter, and thanks for coming back hope you enjoy the next one...**

**Disclaimer- I am not Veronica Roth these are not my characters only my story line (I wish)**

Tris P.O.V

We walk into Zeke and Uriah's apartment only to be greeted with an overwhelming smell of beer, I should have guessed there would be alcohol but I never really think about it. I've never been allowed it before so now it just feels unnatural. Chris thinks I'm being a Stiff not drinking at anything but I just don't feel the need. I turn to see Uriah bounding towards us, "Hey Guys! Where've you been? Everyone's been waiting for you!" he shouted, it's obvious he's already drunk.

"You know Christina she took twenty minutes on my make-up alone!" I say smiling. Chris elbows me in the side.

"Well you do look stunning," Uriah says looking me up and down with his eyes. He's definitely had too much to drink! Just then his more sober older brother comes up behind him. "Now, now Uriah that's Four's girlfriend you're talking abou,t you ought to be careful he might hear you," he teases. Tobias is here! I have to find him.

"Where's Four" I ask

"Over there in the kitchen," Zeke motions towards the far end of the apartment "But why don't you," I don't hear the rest of his sentence, I'm already half way across the room trying to spot Four. I see him on his own leaning against the fridge, he doesn't look like he's drunk at all. I walk straight up to him and, nothing I don't say anything what am I doing I came straight over here without even knowing what I was going to say! He looks at me his eyes questioning what exactly I'm doing.

"Hey Tris, everything okay?" he stoops his head so he's more at my level. _God, I the being short!_ "Yeah, yeah sorry I just," I look down waiting for him to say something about how he doesn't want to see me anymore but he says nothing.

I look up and see his face right there in front of me. We're so close that I can feel his breathe on my mouth. He is beautiful, why would he want to… but my thoughts are interrupted by his lips pressing against mine. I'm stiff at first from surprise but I soon relax and kiss him back. I put my hands around his waist feeling the muscles on his side. He pulls away, "I've missed you," he says "I've been so busy at the control room that I haven't had a chance to see you and with you setting up your new apartment I feel like we never see each other." I don't say anything I just smile at him. He grabs my hand and we walk back to the others fingers intertwined, I see Chris, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Will and even Lynn- I didn't expect her to be here she's not exactly the party type.

"So what are we doing?" asks a nervous looking Will, I'm glad he asked because I'm starting to get anxious myself. There's people all over the apartment having fun, but I don't know _how_ to have fun. "Actually, I was thinking a bit of karaoke," says Marlene. What's karaoke? Shauna sees my quizzical look and explains, "Karaoke is where you sing along to a backing track of a song into a microphone." Oh, that sounds fun but I don't know if I'm that much of a singer. "Who's first?" asks Uriah

"I'll go!" exclaims Zeke jumping up and bounding towards the karaoke machine. I wonder what song he'll have to sing. He selects random and waits for it to start, the music comes on and everyone laughs, I've never heard the song I think its an old one but it must be something good. Zeke starts singing,

_Aren't you something to admire, cause your shine is something like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side. _

He walks over to us, pretending to flick his hair to the side.  
_  
Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

He stands in front of Shauna and kneels down in front of her, then he brings the microphone back up to his mouth_  
_  
_Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold_

He takes her hand,

_Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else besides of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

The music cuts off, Zeke kisses Shauna's hand and then stands up and proceeds to take a bow. We all applaud him as he struts around the room. This is so much fun I really am enjoying myself.

The night goes on everyone taking their turn at karaoke. Uriah offers me a drink but I refuse. I want to remember tonight and how much fun I had because for the first time I've embarrassed myself and watched other people embarrass themselves and I've felt good.

Four P.O.V

I have to admit I am actually having quite a good time, so I don't particularly enjoy karaoke myself but it's not so bad when everyone else is doing it with you- it helps that most of them are drunk. Although Tris hasn't touched anything all night. That's what's made my night so good, not Tris not drinking anything but just Tris. I've never known someone who makes me as happy as she does, just her being here makes me smile. Everything about that girl is amazing and all I want to do is learn more about her. We haven't really been a couple for long, but I already know I love her. I know that lying to her about being busy at work isn't very honest but if I had have been with her I'm worried I would have scared her off. But now, after watching her tonight I don't care, I'm going to ask her to move in with me.

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed it please follow and review with any ideas or comments, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and reviewing so far, you're all great! I hope you like this chapter the next one should be here tomorrow. To the review that asked about the song, it is Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.**

**Disclaimer:**** I am not Veronica Roth so i dont own any of the characters, if i was i would be the luckiest person ever! **

Tris P.O.V

I wake up in an unfamiliar room, where am I? Then I remember that I stayed at Christina's last night. She was so drunk, she could hardly walk, I thought I would be the responsible one and get her to bed and there she is; totally asleep strewn across her bed, tangled up in her sheets. I, being a former Abnegation slept on her rather lumpy couch.

I walked over to her bathroom, my bare feet cold against the floor. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I still haven't got used to being able to do that. It feels wrong but I like it. I like the feeling that I'm doing something selfish after all those years of being forced the other way. I turn on her shower and wash myself, trying to scrub away the stink of last night that still lingers on my skin. After deciding I'm clean enough I pull on the clothes I came over here in yesterday and lay some things out for Christina. I write her a note...

_Chris,_

_ I brought you home last night and decided I ought to stay over, I've gone to work now. You should fine some aspirin on your desk along with clothes for the day._

_ See you later_

_ Tris xxx_

I quickly grab my stuff and head over to my apartment, I don't particularly like it. I don't have early as much belongings as Chris does and it doesn't feel as comfortable as Tobias's place. I haven't stayed at Tobias's since initiation. We haven't really gone far as a couple, Chris is always pounding me telling me to just get over my fears but I know Tobias understands them. He probably hates it but he respects me and my fear. Just like I do him.

Since training the initiates doesn't last the whole year I had to choose another job, so I decided to work with Tori in the Tattoo parlour. I've always liked art and it's a chance to make something out of it. I check the clock on my bedside table- its 8.40, I have twenty minutes before I need to be in the pit. I make my way over to the cafeteria to grab a muffin for breakfast. As I walk through the many tunnels I run into Lauren. I like Lauren, after initiation was over I got to know her more. She is good friends with Zeke and Four. "Hey Tris, how's it going?" she asks.

"Just going to get a muffin before work, a little tired from last night. Hey why weren't you there?" I ask.

"Oh, I just wasn't really in the mood for partying," she says, I suspect she's lying. "Hey, I have a muffin here I was gonna eat it but I kinda lost my appetite, do you want it?"

"What flavour?" Only one flavour will be good enough.

"Chocolate, of course!" she replies. I smile and take the muffin from her hand, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and I'm starving. I head towards the Pit with Lauren jut chatting about pointless stuff. We talk a bit about me training the Transfers next year, she's still doing the Dauntless born but Uriah's going to help her as well and now I have Chris with me I think we'll make quite a good bunch of scary trainers.

~ Page Break ~

So far my days been pretty uneventful, I've only just started working here so I'm not allowed to tattoo people yet. I spent the day working on the till and when it was less busy Tori was teaching me what to do on a dummy. I think I'm going to enjoy working here in the future.

"Hey Tris you can go on your lunch break now, just be back in an hour," calls Tori from the back room. I put away the designs I've been studying and walk out into the pit. I still don't have many clothes- I'm not exactly the shopping kind of girl. I just wear whatever Chris tells me to buy or borrow something from her endless wardrobe. I'm not hungry so I decide to go down to the cave by the chasm. I pretty sure no one else knows about it apart from me and Tobias, which means I get some peace and quiet for a while.

Tobias P.O.V

I sit and remember the last time I was here, it was when I brought Tris here for the first time. When I finally revealed how I felt for her. Before she came this was my space where I could be free from the ongoing noise of the Dauntless. Now it's changed, now it's our place, a place that is ours and only ours. I decide it better be time to be heading back to work when I hear footsteps coming towards me. "Hey Tris," I call as she walks into view.

"Hey Tobias, you scared me there!" she says, "I thought you were at work."

"I was but I'm not really in the mood today," I say, grabbing her hand and pulling her down next to me. She rests her head on my shoulder and I bury my face in her hair. I love the smell of he,r I wish I could have it with me all the time. "I love you, Tris Prior," I whisper to her

"And I love you too, Tobias Eaton." I smile at her response, I tilt her chin up so she's looking at me. Then her lips collide against mine, I run one hand through her hair and the other is pressed against the small of her back pulling her closer to me. She has both her arms wrapped around my waist, suddenly she turns herself so her body is facing mine and swings one leg over me so she is straddling me. I carefully run my tongue along her lips asking for entrance. She doesn't respond straight away teasing me but soon she allows it and we massage each other's tongues. She pulls away, turning herself so she's sitting on my lap. I never try to push her, I always take things slowly as not to scare her.

"Tris?" I ask

"Yes?"

"I was er wondering uhm," I'm struggling to get the words out "Do you uhm maybe want to, to move in with me?" I finally manage to get the words out of my mouth and wait tensely for her reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry it's a bit on the short side and it's quite dialogue heavy which is not the best but i am working on the story. Thanks for the follows and reviews. This my first fanfic and i am really enjoying it. Hope you like this chapter, should hopefully update by Friday! Disclaimer- These aren't my characters i am not Veronica Roth**

Tris P.O.V

Did I just hear that right? Did Tobias just ask me to move in with him? Me? Move in? To his apartment? I realise I haven't said anything, "What!" I say  
"Oh, right you don't want to I understand, its fine, okay, yeah," he mumbles.  
"No, Of course I do Tobias! I would love to move in with you! I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." I exclaim.  
"Yeah, well I know I've been kind of distant, I just don't want to push you, not that's there's nothing more that I want than to live with you." He says. I am so incredibly lucky, how is it that I ended up with Tobias, someone as big and strong and attractive as him yet as kind, respectful and gentle. To think If I hadn't transferred here or if Tobias hadn't and I had, I would have never of met him and never would have felt like this. This thing that I have with him, it's more than words. "As much as I don't want to I need to go back to work," I say

"Me too," he says "I'll walk you there," he gets up and holds out his hand. He helps me to my feet and we walk hand in hand up to the Pit.

"How is work in the Tattoo Parlor?" he asks

"Good actually, I think Tori is going to let me tattoo someone soon!" I reply excitedly, I really do want to I'm just very nervous that it will all go terribly wrong.

"Well then I think I will just have to get another tattoo," he says,

"Why?"

"So that I can get the very first Tris Prior tattoo of course!" he says poking me in the side, I laugh and squirm to the side. We reach the Parlor all too quick for my liking. "Okay, I'll see you later then. We can sort out moving your stuff then."

"Honestly I really don't have that much stuff, don't worry about it." I say. He kisses me on the cheek and turns heading towards the control room.

The rest of the afternoon is uneventful, Tori is out and I and Bud don't really have anything to talk about. I head over to Christina's apartment to tell her the news about Tobias and I, I know she would definitely murder me in my sleep if I didn't tell her first. I knock on her door, when I hear say hello from behind me. "What are you doing here? Checking on me are we? ", she says opening the door whilst juggling about ten shopping bags at once. We walk in to her apartment, she dumps the bags on her bed and sits leaning against the edge of the bed. "What have you bought this time?" I ask.

"I'll tell you after you tell me what's happened you have a huge grin on your face," she says as I blush "and now you're blushing which means it has something to do with boys and that means Four so spill your guts Tris Prior!" It's annoying how much Christina can read me sometimes.

"Four asked me to move in with him!" I say and wait for her squeals.

"Oh my gosh, he what! You're moving in with Four!"

"Yeah, we were just uhm, and he asked me to move in with him," I said

"When are you moving in?" she asked

"Tonight, I don't really have much stuff so it won't take long, actually I better go over there now."

"Wait!" she called "I've got something for you and since you're moving in it's especially good!"

She went over to one of her bags and handed it over to me. I looked in the bag and saw a black lacy bra and underwear. "No Christina, No way!"

"Oh come on Tris don't be such a stiff, just take it," she mocks.

"Fine." I huff taking the bag and practically running out the door towards Tobias's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N First, i'm so sorry its so late I've been so busy with exams and school stuff. Also i've had a bit of a writers block on how to get onto the next thing. If you have any idea's or comments on the story please review with your ideas.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, i'm not Veronica Roth. **

Tris P.O.V

I push open the door to Tobias's apartment without even bothering to knock. It's unlocked as usual so the door swings open and I burst through the door. Tobias is sitting on his bed looking over some documents, he looks up at me with a confused face. Shit! Why didn't I knock! I'm glad I threw that bag in my apartment on my way.

I'm suddenly conscious that my hair is a tangled mess and my face is bright red with embarrassment.  
"Hey Tris, what happened?" he asks.  
"Oh… nothing, I just came over to sort out some stuff with you," I say talking so quickly he probably didn't hear what I said. He gives me a look that says 'yeah right Tris.'  
"So, what 'stuff' did you want to sort out with me?" he asks  
"Just about moving in and what we were going to do?" I mumble  
"Well I'm not doing anything now, why don't we go over to your apartment and pack your stuff?"

I nod. As we are walking over to my place he mentions that he's never been in my apartment. I'm pretty sure I tidied it up this morning so I have nothing to worry about.  
I turn the key in the lock and Tobias walks in ahead of me. He stops almost straight away and I almost walk straight into him.

"What?" I ask walking around him to see what he's looking at. Oh My God! The bag Christina gave me is lying on the floor and her little present has come out and is lying on the floor right in front of him. I can feel my face burning with embarrassment, Tobias just starts laughing as I scramble to pick them up and shove them in the bag.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" I shout at him, which just makes him laugh even more.

"Christina?" he asks, I nod, "Well I like them," he says winking at me.

It doesn't take long to pack up my stuff since I only have a few outfits, a bag of toiletries and makeup. It's only six when we're on our way back to his, I mean our apartment. Tobias has already cleared out some space for my belongings so I quickly stash my stuff and come back out.

"You hungry?" he asks.

"Not really," I lie but I'd prefer to stay here than go to the cafeteria. "Okay," he goes and sits on the bed with his legs stretched out just reaching the bottom. I climb on next to him so he can put his arm around me.

Tobias P.O.V

Tris is snuggled up against me and we are just talking, not the awkward conversation that I have with most people, but not pointless gap filling questions, proper flowing conversation. I don't have to struggle to think of something to say to her if anything I struggle not to say too much, wanting to learn every detail about her. "How is life as a member treating you?" I ask genuinely interested in her answer.

"To be honest it hasn't been much different from initiation so far, I mean apart from the gruelling training and the scary instructors," I smile "I haven't done anything especially Dauntless yet not since I went zip lining with Uriah that time but I've got plenty of time to do anything I want!" I can't believe she went zip lining, not once have I ever been and not once am I ever planning on going in the future.  
"Do you think you could help me with being a 'scary trainer'?" she asks, I know she's nervous about training the new initiates that will be coming in a few weeks but I know she'll be fine. "I'll be fine with the actually training part but the being intimidating bit I'm not so sure about." She says.  
"Tris, just because you're small doesn't mean you're not scary,"  
"You think I'm scary?"  
"Terrifying," I tease poking her in the side. "Tomorrow do you want to come and train a bit with me since we don't have work?" I ask  
"Okay, but you better be ready to get beaten by a girl," she says challenging me.  
"You're on."

Tris P.O.V

We spend the rest of the evening talking and joking, it is perfect. I eventually fall asleep to the words 'Fear God Alone'.

Tobias P.O.V

I wake to the sound of the shower running, Tris must have got up early. I pull myself so I'm sitting up and waiting for her to come out. I hear her shut the shower off and climb out. She comes through the door in just a towel, she notices me looking and blushes. I quickly get up and go to take a shower so she can get changed.

Twenty minutes later we're both showered, changed and ready to train. It's still early so we're the only ones here. We both automatically go to the punch bags first, there's something therapeutic about them. I hang one up for Tris considering she can't reach the hook. We work on our punching and kicking for almost an hour, though I don't actually do much but watch Tris. She's so mesmerising, she goes into a completely different world of concentration. I'd love to know what she thinks about.

"Since we spent so long here, why don't we just go now?" she suggests

"Yeah okay, I'll just put the bags back," I stash the punch bags away and come back to Tris. I wrap my arms around here tiny body pulling her close.

"We need to go," she whispers

"Maybe, in a minute," I say bending down to kiss her but she puts her finger to my lips.

"Later," she teases pulling me after her towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N- I am so so sorry for not updating for so long and also i'm so sorry for the rubbish and shortness of this chapter. I've had loads going on with family on top of revising for exams. I have a completely free weekend so i PROMISE i'll spend the whole two days writing and updating. Thanks for R&R, please review if you have any ideas or opinions- good and bad. Thank you so much for waiting! :)

Tris P.O.V

On the way to the cafeteria we meet Uriah coming from his apartment.

"Hey Guys, you going to get food?"

"Yeah," I reply

"Ah cool, so after breakfast do you wanna come zip-lining with us?"

"Who's us?" I ask

"Me, Marlene, Chris, Will and Zeke. The others are all busy."

"Sure I'll be there but I think Tobias has a meeting to go to, don't you?" I say looking at Tobias, I'm sure he gets fed up of making excuses so I thought I'd get him out of this one. He looks confused so I elbow him in the stomach while Uriah isn't paying attention.

"Oh, yeah sorry Max wants to see me so I can't go, something about a new faction day or whatever…" he trails off trying to seem bored.

"Whatever," Uriah says almost sounding relieved- I don't think he likes Tobias, no I think he's scared of him.

We reach the cafeteria and I go sit on our usual table while Tobias gets our food. Everyone's already there and they seem to be having a heated argument.

"No! There's no way Dauntless or Candor is better than capture the flag!" I hear Zeke shouting at Christina.

"It soo is! Right Tris?" she says looking at me.

"What, I don't even know what Dauntless or Candor is?" I say sitting down next to Zeke.

"Honestly Tris, its Truth or Dare, where you have to answer a question or complete a challenge and theirs always forfeits.

"That sounds fun but I don't see how it can be better than capture the flag? Why does it even matter?" I ask just as Uriah and Tobias come back over.

"Well, you know we get the whole week off in a few days just before the initiates come, we're planning on going camping. It will be like a party that lasts a week" Zeke explains.

"Where exactly are you planning on doing that?" Four asks

"Honestly, do you not think I've planned it all- we'll go on the roof where the initiates jump from." Zeke explains.

"Well I'm in, it sounds like it could be a lot of fun." I say wondering what I'm getting myself into and taking a bite of my usual muffin.

We go on planning what we'll do for our week of 'partying' which mainly consists of Christina and Zeke getting over excited about things we could do and arguing over what games are better than others. Eventually we all get up and leave, Uriah, Marlene, Chris, Zeke and Will all head over to the train tracks.

"You coming Tris?" Will asks.

"Yeah, of course I'll meet you at the tracks in two minutes." I say.

They all make their way to the train while I hang back with Tobias. "Thanks for covering for me earlier," he says smiling at me

"Sure no problem I figure you probably get bored of having to make excuses, I'll be back around fourish so I'll meet you in the apartment?" I say

"Yeah sure, I'll be there," he says I go up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek I turn to go but he grabs my hand "and Tris, stay safe. For me?" he says with a hint of angst in his voice I smile and squeeze his hand reassuring him that I'll be safe. I then turn and start running towards the tracks to meet the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Thanks for staying with me, i hope you like this chapter. Please take the time to review it means a lot especially if any of you have any comments or ideas. NOTE- this has changed to rated M, there's nothing i this chapter but there could be in chapters to come so please be aware that i have changed the rating, if you don't like that then i'm sorry but it is an M.**

Tris P.O.V

I stand next to the tracks, letting the wind move around me. It is the perfect day for zip-lining: enough wind to make it feel like you're in another world but not so much that it makes it too cold. I hear the train coming and take a step back ready to jump on, the first carriage comes past me and I break into a jog. Running alongside the train I grab the handle and pull myself up first, I'm soon followed by Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Will and Christina. Everyone gets on fine and we all sit talking excitedly. Will leans in and says "What do you think off this camping thing?"  
"I'm not sure it could be a laugh, I'm a bit worried about what Zeke and Chris are planning though," I reply.

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk to Chris later and try and keep their plans to sane ideas." he jokes.  
"How are things going with you two?" I ask, I haven't really had much of a chance to catch up with Chris lately.  
"Couldn't be better," he say smiling "I mean there's not a moment I don't want to be with her and I think she feels the same about me." He looks over at Christina. I smile at them, they really are perfect for each other, I hope they work out because I would hate to see them grow apart.  
Christina notices us looking at her, "What?" she says.

"Nothing!" I call back.

"Come on guys, we're nearly there better get ready." Zeke says standing up.

Tobias P.O.V

Since Tris is gone, I have nothing to do. I wander around the Pit aimlessly trying to find something to do. I stop by the Chasm remembering that first time I came down here with Tris after we had been in my fear landscape together. She made it easier, she makes everything so much easier, I don't know how she does it but whatever it is, it certainly works. My thought are interrupted by someone calling my name, well not my actual name but yeah.

"Four!" they shout walking towards me, I sigh and turn around to see Max walking towards me.

"Hey Four, we need to talk." He says, turns out Tris was right.  
"Sure," I say shrugging my shoulders.  
"Not here, let's go to my office." He says turning on his heel and walking in that direction, I have nothing else to do so I follow behind him like a school boy being taken to the Head teacher's office.

~ Page Break ~

I'm sat in Max's office vaguely listening to him trying to convince me to change my mind on his offer, when will he get it into his head that I don't want to be a Dauntless leader, I almost left for god's sake, why would I want to run the place? Besides I don't want to move apartments we already have all our stuff sorted and moving again would just be pointless.

"I'm pretty sure you're not listening to me so I'm going to move on to the next thing we need to talk about and that is the new initiates. I personally think you did a good job but Eric, on the other hand, had hardly anything good to say. Anyway Eric's not doing it this year and as you know three new members have signed up to train them but we would like you to stay another year and help train the transfers with one of them." He says raising his eyebrow.

"I was planning on helping anyway so yeah sure sounds good, is that all you wanted?"  
"Actually no, there's something else, now you know next week is everyone's week of before the initiates come, I've heard a group of you are planning on camping up on the roof?" he asks.  
"Yeah, that would be correct," I answer  
"Well make sure it doesn't get to crazy I don't want anything serious happening just before they all arrive." He says in a dismissive tone, that's my queue to leave.  
"Sure," I say as I make my way out of his office.

Tris P.O.V.

This is why I chose Dauntless. There's nothing more amazing than this feeling, the rush of excitement you get, the butterflies in your stomach. Everything is amazing the thrill of the risk, the adrenalin pumping through your body I don't see how anyone couldn't love this. I've just come down the line and now it's only Uriah left. He wanted to go last for some reason. We all stand waiting for him when we hear it. Uriah is screaming at the top of his lungs, I can't make out what he's saying but it's still funny. He comes flailing down arms and legs kicking out everywhere, then he drops down and we all catch him together, moving as one.  
"What did you think?" he says  
"I think my idiot of a brother is going crazy and there's no way we can save him." Zeke says and we all laugh, I laugh until my gut starts to hurt and my face can't stop smiling. We keep finally finishing laughing but then we just have to look at each other and it starts all over again. Eventually when we all calm down we head towards the tracks back to the Dauntless Compound.

~ Page Break ~

I open the door to our apartment and walk in, "Tobias?" I call out.  
"In here," he calls from the bedroom. I walk in to find him lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.  
"How was it?" he asks

"Great as always," I say smiling "it's too bad you don't get to try it" I say. He sighs.  
"Hey guess what, I've been asked by Max to help train the transfers again anyway so we are officially working together" he says sitting up. I sit next to him with my legs hanging over the edge of the bed. We just sit there not talking, the silence isn't awkward, it's comfortable, it's us.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.- sorry i didn't upload yesterday i couldn't get onto the internet again, anyway here you go r and r please :)**

**Disclaimer- i don't own any of the characters in case you weren't sure.**

Tobias P.O.V.

Tonight we start our week long camping trip, which means I'm helping Zeke set up all day. We've been up here all morning setting up tents for everyone. Tris is spending the day with Christina helping her get all the other stuff we need. We're the only ones helping, that's a couple of Abnegation for you.

"I think that's good enough," Zeke says flopping down into a chair.

"Okay, but if any of the tents fall down then it's on you," I joke grabbing two beers and sitting next to him.

"Ah well, we can all always squish into one if it comes down to it," he says and holds his bottle in the air "to crappy tent building." I hold mine up, "To crappy tent building," and we both take a swig.

We have the rest of the afternoon to pack our own stuff and spend our last few hours at our apartments. I'm planning on taking use of my bed while I can.

"Let's go down and find the girls," I say getting up to go inside.

We find the two of them lying on the ground of Chris's apartment surrounded by various types of food and alcohol, along with everything we could possibly need for any game you could list.

"You two have been busy," Zeke says, they both just mumble in reply they're obviously tired. I walk over to Tris bend down and scoop her up in my arms, she doesn't react until I throw her over my shoulder and start out the door to our apartment leaving Zeke and Christina laughing behind us.

"Hey! Put me down!" she screams kicking her legs.

"I don't think so Miss Prior, you're coming with me," I laugh as I break into a jog. We get some odd looks on the way but not many: you get used to this sort of thing living in Dauntless. When we finally get home I chuck her onto the bed and flop down next to her.

I wake up to the sound of someone bagging on our door. Damn, we must have fallen asleep. I'm about to get up when I notice Tris walking to the door.

"Where are you two?" you were supposed to be there half an hour ago!" Uriah exclaims

"Sorry Uriah, we fell asleep. I'll get T-Four and we'll be up in five minutes okay?" she says

"Alright but you better be there!" with that he walks away. I walk out to the door with our bags.

"I can't believe we fell asleep! That's all we did all afternoon," I say stretching my arms.

"Yeah well we're up now, let's get going to this thing," Tris says walking out the door. I follow her with our bags dreading the next few days.

Tris P.O.V.

We arrive on the roof, to see Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Chris and Will all sat around a fire laughing. There are only a few empty bottles of beer which means they aren't drunk. Yet anyway.

"Hey guys get over here so we can stat our game of Dauntless or Candor," Chris calls we walk over and join them I sit between Tobias and Uriah.

"Okay I'll start," Zeke says "Marlene, Dauntless or Candor?" he asks.

"Hmmm, I pick Candor,"

"Oh come on don't be such a pansycake!" Uriah says

"Nope, I'm sticking with Candor," she replies

"Okay then Marlene, What's your biggest fear?" he asks and Uriah laughs, he must know what it is.

"I'mafraidofducks" she mumbles

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" Zeke says

"I'm afraid of Ducks okay!" she shouts, we all burst out laughing "What! They're creepy" she says over our laughter. "Okay, okay that's hilarious now it's my turn. Christina, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless of course!" she says interrupting the end of Marlene sentence.

"Okay, you have to lick Will's feet, oh and forfeits are a piece of clothing no socks or shoes allowed."

"Ew! That is gross, but so not worth losing my top, Will prepare yourself for the best experience of your life," she jokes. She goes over to Will who has taken his socks off and lies down in front of him. She screws up her face closes her eyes and sticks her tongue out doing it as quick as possible.

"Ew, gross, that was so gross," she complains trying to scrape her tongue.

"What my foot wasn't good enough for you?" Will teases.

"Haha, Tris, Dauntless or Candor?" she asks turning to me. I don't want to face Christina's challenge but I also don't want to seem scared so I decide on "Dauntless." I reply.

"Okay well then, I guess it's the first use of our 'cupboard' as you shall be doing 7 minutes in heaven with Four." She says pointing to the small tent that has a piece of paper stuck to it that say cupboard.

I stand up and walk over to the tent "Well then are you coming?" I ask looking at Four, who looks shocked at my confidence but comes over to the tent. I zip up the door and turn around. Tobias is right behind me sitting with his legs stretched out. I put my legs either side of him and crash my lips to his. This time it's me taking it further when I ask for entrance with my tongue. He of course obliges and we are soon massaging each other tongues. He pulls away and starts kissing my neck, I fell his tongue against my skin and I let out a small moan, trying to stay quiet as I'm quite certain there are a group of people right outside the door. He smiles when he hears me and comes back up to my mouth. I put my hands on his abs and feel the strength of him.

"Times up! Christina says after she's unzipped the door, we obviously didn't notice her doing this so they're all standing there. I immediately go bright red and they all start laughing. I get off Tobias and walk past them all followed by him. Wanting to move on from the event I quickly ask "Uriah, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless, my dear Tris," he replies.

"Okay, get into a drinking contest with Zeke,"

"You're on!" he says going over to the set of shots we already have set up. They sit opposite each other.

"Okay remember first to pass out loses," Shauna says

"3, 2, 1 go!" I say starting the competition. They both do quite well but it's clear Zeke is going to win, he's already downed 6 shots when Uriah goes un-conscious after only 4 shots. Marlene and Will drag him over to a tent.

Zeke who is very drunk says "Since I won I'll go next, Will?"

"Dauntless," he says saving Zeke from forming the next sentence.

"Okay you and Tris have to write a stupid message on every carriage of the train," he says laughing although I don't see what's funny.

"Okay, but we'll do that tomorrow, I don't even know when the next train comes and it's really late anyway," Will says. I check my watch, whoa its 5 minutes till midnight. Everyone sort of just assumes the night is over and we all head to our tents. Tobias and I find a nice tent. I put my head to the pillow and am immediately out.

**A.N did anyone get the infernal devices reference?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.- Disclaimer, i don't own any of the characters just to let you know**

Tobias P.O.V

I wake up to the un-doubted sound of Christina shrieking. Well I guess we didn't put all the tents up properly. Tris groans next to me, something about being too tired to get up. I pull on a t-shirt and get up and out the tent to see what happened and there is Uriah and Zeke standing laughing their heads of both holding tent pegs. They're looking at the flat tent that was Christina and Will's both of them still in it trying to find their way out of the mass of material.

"Hey guys," I say

"Ah, hey Four come and enjoy the show," Zeke says just after Christina manages to find her way out of the tent and she is angry. She sees Uriah and Zeke with the pegs and storms toward them.

"You two are so annoying, I am so angry, that was so, Jesus Christ would you stop laughing!" she shouts at the pair of the which only makes them laugh even more. Everyone else is emerging from their tents woken by the noise. Everyone just sort of accepts what just happened, all of them knowing what the two brothers are like.

We all sit eating breakfast and waking up, everyone's pretty tired apart from Christina and Will who had quiet an abrupt start to the day. Tris sits next to me smiling, this is one of her first crazy Dauntless experiences and she's already loving it I just hope the rest of the week lives up to her expectations. I don't see any reason why it wouldn't though.

"Hey Tris we still have that challenge to complete," Will says looking over at her.

"Oh, yeah do you want to go after we finish here?" she says

"Sure" and then we all sat in silence again. Zeke and Uriah with smug grins, Christina with a huge scowl, Will looking well like will always does, Marlene pretty tired but good enough, Lauren and Shauna both excited, Lynn looking as bored as usual and Tris and I. Not much later Will and Tris get up to go ad complete their challenge together, I'm not completely happy with this arrangement but I trust Tris and Will loves Christina so I know I have nothing to worry about, I just can't help be jealous of him getting to spend time with her when I won't be. Not that I have anything against Will, he's actually a really good guy, always seems to be happy and never has anything bad to say, he was pretty good in initiation too. I'm glad he has Christina.

Tris P.O.V.

Will and I wait at the tracks so we can complete the challenge, I don't really know what we have to do so I hope Will has an idea. We hear the train coming and get ready. I turn around and wave to the others, "See you later," I call to them before turning and getting into the last carriage on the train.

I look up to see Will standing there waiting for me, "Ready?" he says lifting his eyebrows.

"I don't really know what we're doing so you better have some good ideas," I say

"Oh, I do" he says taking a permanent marker out of his pocket, "I'll do the first one." He goes over to the wall of the carriage and leans one hand against it while he rights something on it. When he's done I walk over and read what it is. _If you're feeling low, go to Amity and get them to fix you up with some bread_. That doesn't make any sense, I turn to him looking confused, and he shrugs his shoulders. "I've heard this thing that Amity have a permanent supply of peace serum in their bread so that no one ever gets too angry," he explains. Oh I get it now that does make sense. There's no way a whole faction could never get angry with each other, there would have to be a few fights at least. "That explains Amity," I say rolling my eyes. We move onto the next carriage of the train.

"Okay we have to write something to screw with Eric!" I say, Will smiles he hates Eric too. I hold out my hand for the pen and go over to the wall. _I love her so much it hurts_ and then I put a heart with his initials in and two random other letters that I'm sure loads of people will have as their initials. I show Will and he laughs. "That's really going to mess up his bad guy reputation," he jokes.

We carry on through all the carriage writing different messages about other factions, Dauntless members and just random stuff until we've done them all. We sit on the floor of the front carriage waiting until we get back around to the Compound so we can jump onto the roof and join the others. We chat about random stuff and mess around, he never fails to be good company. I remember that time in Initiation when Peter had just stabbed Edward in the eye with a butter knife and it was just us two hanging out. We hardly knew each other but somehow we managed to stay occupied and now we're great friends. He's probably one of my closest friends after Chris and Uriah.

"Hey we're getting close," I say as I see the compound appearing before us. We get up and go over to the door, I hold on and lean out feeling the wind on my skin, I'll never get enough of this. The train gets to the roof and as it goes past I jump off managing to stay on my feet. I can't remember how long it took me to master that but now it's just second nature. I look for the others but they're not there they must have gone inside for some reason. I look behind me for Will but he's not there, I start to panic. Where is he? "Will?" I shout.

"Tris, help!" he shouts and then he see it. His hands are clinging on to the edge of the roof barely holding on. "Will!" I scream running over to him. I get there just as one hand slips off the roof. I grab his fingers keeping him up. "Tris, I can't," he says looking up at me. I have to keep hold of him but with every second he's getting heavier and heavier and I know I'm losing my grip I just hope someone comes quickly. "Will hold on! Someone will be here soon," I say desperately trying to find some hope. He just looks at me, I can see in his eyes that he knows no one will get here in time.

"I Love her." He says a tear falling from his eye and then his hand slips from mine and he's falling. I scream. He can't, he can't have fell, I close my eyes not wanting to watch. I feel the tears falling down my face. It's Will, how could Will be dead? No this is not happening, I look down and see his body lying still on the ground. I scream again curling up into a ball. I just stay there closing in on myself screaming and crying. How could this happen? Will's dead and it's my fault. I should have saved him. It all my fault.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.- Disclaimer, i don't own any of the characters in case you weren't sure**

Tobias P.O.V.

I come up ahead of the others to see if Will and Tris have got back to tell them we've gone to get some more food, since we're already almost out! I get up onto the roof and don't see either of them, they must still be on the train. But then I hear a scream that is undoubtedly Tris and I see her at the edge of the roof curled up into a ball, sobbing. I instantly panic, why is Tris crying, where is Will? Then it clicks, Tris is crying and screaming at the edge of the roof and Will's not there. He's dead. I run over to Tris and try to wrap my arms around her but she shrugs me off. I try to get her to look at me but she won't. "Tris, look at me, please," I plead with her.

"He's dead Four! Dead and it's my fault! It's all my fault," she screams in my face and then goes back to rocking back and forth. It hurts for her to call me that in such a vicious way but I can't blame her. I need to get her away from the roof and the sight of Will. I scoop her up in my arms and she doesn't try and stop me. I carry her back a bit and place her back down. "I'll be right back," I tell her.

"No! Don't get them, then they'll know! They'll know it was me who killed him," she shouts. This is killing me, seeing Tris this broken. It's like when I found her by the Chasm with Peter, Drew and Al, I'd never seen her so bad, well not until now. "Tris no one will think that because it wasn't your fault, you need to listen to me," I plead with her but she just ignores me. I slowly back away and then turn and run back down to get the others. There's so many things we need to do in such little time but finding Christina is first on the list.

It doesn't take long to get to them since they are all where I letf them, talking and laughing about nothing in particular, I run up to them and Chris shouts, "Why the hurry Four?" and then continues laughing. As I get closer they see the look of seriousness on my face. "What is it?" Lauren asks.

"It's Will," as I say his name Christina instantly looks up to me with a look of worry in her eyes.

"What about Will? Where is he? Is he hurt?" she asks desperately, I just look at her seeing the worry in her eyes. "He's dead," I say.

"What! What are you talking about Will's not dead, he's with Tris, how could you say that? Where is he? No he's not dead, he's not dead, he can't be!" she says getting more and more frantic as she goes along. "I'm sorry Christina, he fell off the roof when he jumped of the train, there's nothing we can do," I say looking down at my feet. She doesn't cry. I expected to cry, but instead she storms past me and up to the roof. I hear another start to cry. I turn to follow her but someone grabs my arm, I turn and see Uriah. "Is he really?" he asks. I just sigh.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" I say, turning back around.

When I reach the roof, I see Christina on the floor, next to Tris. They're both crying. The others come up behind me to see the scene for themselves. The mood in the air is horrific, no one can quite believe what's just happened. We go over to the two of them and sit with them. Suddenly Christina grabs Tris's arm and starts shaking her. "Tell me what happened! Tell me exactly what happened to him!" she shouts.

"Christina," Zeke warns

"I don't care, I need to know!" she spits back in his face. Tris looks up at her, her face is ruined, you can tell she's completely broken down inside. "I- we- we jumped off the train and I couldn't see you then I-I turned to Will- but-but he wasn't there then I heard him and saw his hands. I- I ran over and grabbed him, b-but I couldn't hold him up a- and he fell." She manages to get out. I didn't realise she was with him, she saw him, the last look on his face, she saw his last hope leave his eyes. "He said he loved you," Tris said to Christina, "the last thing he said was about you. He loved you."

"Loves, he loves me, present tense not past! How can you already say that?" Christina screams and the runs off away from everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

_A.n sorry for the massive wait, I was planning on leaving a gap anyway and it just got bigger and bigger as I was so busy anyway here it is. _

Tris P.O.V

I somehow manage to drag my body to the bathroom and into the shower. I let the scolding water run down my body not bothering to set the temperature. I just stand here letting my salty tears mix in with the water. Tori has given me the rest of the week off before the initiates, which is now in two days. It's been Four days since it happened. I've barely seen anyone, I've barely done anything. Tobias can barely get through to me, I now he's worried and everything but I just don't want to talk to him. I understand why Christina didn't want to see me, I went to her apartment three days ago. She didn't even let me through the door, at first I thought it was just me she was mad at but Tobias told me that Uriah had spoken to her and he asked him to tell me she didn't blame me. She just needs time to get herself intact. It's time I got back into the real world and sorted myself out for the initiates, I needed to be Dauntless.

I shut the water off and dry myself off. I pull on some jeans, a sweat top and my combats. The first person I find is Uriah, I'm not specifically going in any direction or to any place so I stop to talk to him.

"Hey Tris, how are you?" he asks tilting his head to the side, I wish people wouldn't treat me like a sad puppy.

"I'm…" I want to say fine but I can't "getting there, I'm getting there." He looks okay, he didn't particularly know him so it can't have been that hard.

"Look, do you wanna get your mind off everything? We can have fun?" he suggests. Fun? I don't really see how I could possibly have fun but I have nothing else to do so I just nod. He grabs my arm and guides me through the compound. We end up in some bar that Uriah must go to.

"Uriah, I'm not really in the mood for getting drunk," I say, he rolls his eyes.

"That's not what we're doing here silly, we're going to have fun. Now sit." He points to a chair, I sit down opposite him and he takes something out his pocket that I recognise to be a pack of cards although I've never played with them they're usually involved with gambling. "What are we playing?" I ask crossing my legs onto the chair.

"Slam. You heard of it?" he asks, I shake my head "Well it's not that hard to learn you'll catch on soon enough.

I soon get the hang of the game, it basically consists of Uriah slamming all his cards on a pile and me putting the occasional one in the middle being carful not to get attacked by him. Uriah wins, a lot. We soon move onto the pool table, where once again Uriah wins. I'm not so bad at that but we have a good laugh when I knock a ball of the table. After a few games we move onto the dart board. Now this is where I can get back my pride I think standing facing the board dart in hand. I imagine the training room, holding a knife rather than a dart. I remember Tobias' technique. Breathe in, aim, breathe out and throw. Bam, perfect score, I hear Uriah take a sharp intake of breath. "Not so confident now are you?" I mock him standing aside. He swaggers over to the board picking up a dart. I watch him as he throws, I know it's not perfect before it even gets near the board, his stance is un-even and his arm is wobbling all over the place. It hits the bottom of the board. "Damn it Tris! You put me off!" he shouts, jokingly of course. "I did not!" I say pretending to be offended, " How dare you suggest such a thing."

We both laugh and continue to mock each other.

We spend the rest of the day just doing stupid things and playing stupid games. We're on the way back to my apartment when Tobias catches up with us. "Hey, where have you been all day?" He asks a hint of worry in his voice. " I was just hanging with Uriah, you know just doing nothing" I turn to Uriah " Thanks for today, I really did have fun" I tell him and it's true I actually enjoyed myself. We go out separate ways me and Tobias towards our apartment and Uriah his. I finally feel like I can do this. I can move on with my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**_a.n. I know this is a really, really short chapter but i just wanted to get this tiny bit out as i am going to china and won't have internet till i get back in 2 and a half weeks. I will be writing while i'm out there but just not updating so expect lots of updates when i get back. Here you go read and review please._**

_I'm on the roof again. I hear someone call my name and I freeze. I turn around and see hands. A wave of nausea hits me. I run towards them going as fast as I can. I have to get to them, I have to save them. They call again and this time I hear the voice. It's not Will. It's Tobias. I can feel my hear hammering against my chest, my breathing is heavy. But I keep running, I have to get to him. I have to save him. I run and run but I can't get to him. Then the hands are gone, he's gone. I stand alone on the roof and this time there's no Tobias to find me._

I jolt awake, sitting upright. It's okay it was just a dream. I'm in bed, it was just a dream. I re-assure myself. Suddenly Tobias is running into the room, "Tris! Are you okay?" he asks looking frantic. I must have screamed that's why he's worried. I'm fine now that he's there standing in front of me. He's just wearing sweats and holding a spatula? "Tobias, what are you doing?" i ask looking at the state of him. His pants are covered in food stains. His face relaxes, " I'm cooking breakfast." He says smiling "Chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup and bacon, your favourite."  
"Mmmm, I'll be right in." I say as he leaves the bedroom. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and get up to follow him and the smell of food. The kitchen is much better than I was expecting. He'd hardly made any mess- much better than when I cook I thought to myself.  
"Bacons keeping warm in the oven and the pancakes are there," he says pointing to the table. I get two plates and take the bacon out of the oven. We sit at the table and eat our delicious breakfast.

As we both finish and get up to clean i ask, "What was all of this for?"

"I just wanted to make you breakfast. I woke up and you were still sleeping so i thought i'd surprise you." He says. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. He is perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my God! I'm so sorry for not updating, please don't shoot me, i'm not dead i'm just a very busy person. Here you go.**

I hug my jacket tight around my body as an attempt to keep warm. Tobias stands next to me with his arm around my waist, we're huddling like penguins to keep warm in this unusual strike of cold weather. We are waiting for the initiates to jump down into the net so we can meet them for the first time. I have to say it's much nicer being on this side of the experience than where I was a year ago.

On my other side is Christina, I went to see her yesterday afternoon and she finally let me in. Of course she's not over it but she's much more herself. We spent the evening together talking about rubbish and doing girly things just the way she likes. We decided on our outfits for today as well. I chose black tight fitting jeans, a black top that has a hole in the back done up by a button on my neck with my leather jacket and some black boots.

"I think it's about time," Tobias says and just afterwards I hear a scream and see mass of red hair falling towards the net. I move forward to offer her my hand and she takes it. She is a little taller than me with red curls flowing off her head and a small round face. She is very pretty. "What's your name?" I ask making sure to sound firm but not too cocky.

"Jade." She says confidently. Tobias turns around and makes the announcement to the rest of the crowd who all erupt into loud roars and clapping. The process goes on until we have all the new initiates. There are eight Dauntless born and 9 transfers; 4 Erudite, 4 Candor and 1 Amity. They all look terrified of course but I'll soon find out who the new Peter and Molly are. "Initiates follow this way," Four shouts in his instructor voice, since he is the most senior he's in charge of all of us. We stop where the corridor goes two different ways. "Transfers stay here, Dauntless born follow Uriah and Chris I'm guessing you don't need a tour of the compound." Four instructs. They all go bounding off loudly behind Uriah and Chris, I hope she isn't too bad.

I turn back and look at the new initiates, one of the Erudite boys is looking at me, he's tall with brown hair and blue eyes. I look him in the eye until he moves his gaze, I have to be confident. Tobias hasn't said anything so I go "This is Four and I'm Tris, we'll be your instructors to get you through initiation. At least half of you should probably become members."

"What? We won't all be members?" I'm interrupted by a Candor girl with blonde hair.

"No." I say

"Well why not, that's ridiculous!" she says. I see Tobias' lip twitch from the corner of my eye.

"What's your name?" he snaps

"Melissa."

"Well Melissa, if we wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths we would have joined their faction."

I snigger under my breath remembering this time last year. She seems to have shut up so we turn around and move on towards the pit. When we reach it their expressions are priceless. I have to give it to them it is like nothing else I've ever seen before. It's enough to leave you utterly speechless.

"This is the Pit and over here is the Chasm." Tobias says walking towards it.

"The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. Jump off here and your life is over." I shout over the noise of the water trying to remember what Four said last year. They are all still silent so we just head to the dining hall. When we arrive everyone starts cheering and laughing, I flick my eyes through the group of transfers. Melissa's going to be a handful and there are a couple of Erudite girls who look like they want to bite my head off. I look to their left and there's that boy who is still looking at me. I have to admit he's good looking but I'm not interested so if that's what he wants then he's wasting his time. Wait till he finds out about me and Tobias. They all start to drift away so we gab our food and go sit with Uriah and Christina. They are sitting with some Dauntless initiates.

"Hey, you're Tris aren't you?" one of them shouts. "Yep, that would be my name," I say sarcastically. "I'm Luke, you'll know me soon enough after I come first." He says cockily. "Luke's an idiot but you learn to love him." Uriah says, he must know him from before initiation. I Smile at Luke then carry on eating.

Once we're done me and Tobias get up and call to all the transfers to follow us to their dorms. We get there and explain about training and all the other rules. We're about to leave when the small Amity girls speaks. "Are you two going out or something?" she asks. All the others turn around some look surprised others have obviously noticed. "Yes." I answer "Not that it has anything to do with you,"

"How long," The Erudite boy asks. Tobias tenses next to me. "What's your name?" he snaps. "Liam," the boy answers "and I asked how long."

"Just under a year," I say

"Well I don't know why you picked him but you'll reconsider soon enough." He says then walks over to his bunk. Tobias scowls as we leave. "Don't worry about him, he's just a smart ass." I say putting my arms around him. He relaxes his body, "alright," he half smiles at me. "Let's go it's been a long day."

We get to our apartment and I fling myself down on the bed kicking my boots off. My feet are aching from standing around all day, I just want to go to bed with Tobias holding me. I quickly strip off grabbing one of his t-shirts and puling it over my head. He walks in already changed and snuggles into bed lifting the duvet up for me to slide in next to him. I scoot over and let him wrap his arms around me, breathing in his distinctive smell I soon fall asleep, dead to the world.

**Please Review, they inspire me to write and update quicker, and they always make my day.**


End file.
